


Не страховой случай

by Gokunator, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Soul Eater, Trigun
Genre: Dark, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokunator/pseuds/Gokunator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Милли и Мерил отправляются на поиски Вэша Урагана. В одном из городов на их пути начинают происходить странные убийства. Мерил связывает это с Вэшем и в ходе расследования знакомится с симпатичным барменом.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Medusa Gorgon
Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684195
Kudos: 1





	Не страховой случай

1.  
Можно было бы сказать: «Странно». Если бы это было то слово. Но это было не то слово. И подходящего слова не было вообще. Поэтому Мерил молчала. И прикрывала рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать рвотные позывы.  
Но это действительно было странно. По крайней мере, она никогда такого не видела. И вряд ли такое вообще кто-то видел. Пол залит кровью — но это еще полбеды. Мерил сделала шаг — слишком неосторожно — и встала прямо в красную лужу. Она бы даже не заметила, но кровь уже начала густеть и подошва прилипла. Следующие шаги сопровождались треском и хлюпаньем. Мерил неосознанно отметила про себя эти звуки, такие простые — но почему-то они будто врезались в мозг.  
Было странно и то, что на стенах не осталось никаких следов — краска цвета яичной скорлупы. А в центре комнаты — гора внутренностей. Что-то бордовое, что-то коричневое, даже что-то сиреневое — Мерил видела только цвета и никак не могла сфокусироваться на деталях. Она подумала, что на деталях фокусироваться — нет никакого смысла: всё имущество за исключением пары ковров — в целости и сохранности. Не страховой случай.  
Но отвести взгляд было так сложно.  
Молодая женщина — то, что от неё осталось — раскинулась на кушетке. Ноги в разные стороны, а глаза широко раскрыты и уже начали подсыхать. Кто-то взял Мерил за плечо и с силой развернул — шериф. Как во сне она сказала заученную фразу:  
— Я Мерил Страйф из страховой компании Бернарделли. Я здесь, чтобы зафиксировать ущерб нашего клиента и вычислить размер компенсации.  
Шериф будто и не слышал её — просто вывел из дома. Только оказавшись на улице, она смогла наконец вдохнуть немного воздуха.  
— Вряд ли сейчас время для страховщиков. Произошло убийство. Необходимые детали позже будут переданы в вашу компанию.  
— У вас уже есть подозреваемые? — Мерил даже удивилась: её голос звучал словно через вату, но звучал уверенно.  
— Вас это не касается. — Шериф уже собирался вернуться в дом.  
— Это ведь сделал Вэш Ураган?  
Вопрос заставил его обернуться к девушке:  
— Не вздумайте болтать об этом.  
Мерил согласно кивнула и на ватных ногах отправилась к своему отелю. Она была действительно рада, что Милли осталась в номере — работать над отчетом.

2.  
Они приехали в Нью Делавер накануне вечером. Именно здесь обрывался след Вэша Урагана. Для дальнейших поисков необходимо было провести расследование.  
Воспоминания о прошедшем вечере приходили смутно. Сначала они, конечно, пошли в салун — кладезь слухов. Но дорога была такой длинной… Милли задала пару вопросов для порядка, а Мерил, Мерил просто слишком расслабилась. Там она и познакомилась с той женщиной, Салли — ярко-голубые глаза, рыжие волосы, белая кожа. Салли подсела к ним за столик и угостила какими-то коктейлями. Салли была такой милой — Мерил приложила руки к лицу, чтобы прогнать образ сухих безжизненных глаз. Вместо отеля ноги сами принесли её к салуну. Внутри — ни души, нет ещё и полудня. Только бармен протирает бокалы белым хлопковым полотенцем.  
— Привет, — бармен широко улыбнулась. С ней они тоже познакомились вчера. — Тяжелая была ночка?  
Мерил качнула головой.  
— Не совсем. — Пройдя вглубь заведения, она села за барную стойку.  
— Виски?  
— Если можно, чаю.  
Бармен в ответ хмыкнула:  
— А выглядишь так, будто нужен виски.  
— Ну спасибо, — Мерил невольно улыбнулась, — Медуза, скажи, ты хорошо знала Салли?  
На барной стойке как по волшебству появилась чашка горячего сладкого чая, и Мерил начала немного приходить в себя.  
— Та рыженькая? Вы вчера, кажется, понравились друг другу. Мне казалось, вы уйдёте вместе. — Улыбка девушки стала лукавой. Мерил потупила взгляд.  
— Её сегодня нашли мертвой.  
— Ох, — Медуза прекратила полировать бокалы. — Это уже третий случай за месяц.  
Мерил склонила голову и всхлипнула. Медуза прикоснулась к её волосам.  
— Тише. Просто… Нам нужно быть осторожнее, всем нам. — Голос звучал необычайно ласково. Мерил подняла взгляд и посмотрела девушке в глаза. Несколько мгновений они молчали.  
— Спасибо.  
Допив чай, Мерил всё же отправилась в отель. Но что-то вдруг шевельнулось в памяти. Что-то, связанное со вчерашним вечером. Она, конечно, ужасно устала — они с Милли ушли рано. Но кажется, уходя, краем глаза она заметила, как Салли болтает с Медузой. Медуза сказала, будто думала, что они ушли вместе, но… Но впрочем, в болтовне с барменом нет ничего необычного. Мерил отмела эти мысли. Вэш Ураган близко и нужно было его найти.

3.  
— Семпай, хорошие новости.  
— Да, Милли?  
— Незнакомец в красном плаще и с ирокезским чубчиком. Его видели в салуне вчера. В том самом, где мы были! Сразу после нашего ухода, представляете? Совсем чуть-чуть разминулись!  
— Всё сходится, — пробормотала Мерил.  
— Семпай?  
— Ничего. Сегодня вечером снова отправимся туда. Больше в этом захолустье пойти всё равно некуда — вряд ли у Вэша будут другие варианты. Но… Милли, будь осторожна.  
— Конечно, семпай. Вы тоже.  
Но этим вечером ничего не произошло.  
И на следующий вечер тоже. Расследование не приносило плодов.  
Поговаривали, что Вэш Ураган отправился на запад, в пустоши. И Мерил уже готовилась следовать за ним.  
В последний вечер Мерил отправила Милли домой, а сама решила задержаться в баре. Про себя она говорила, что может повезти — и Вэш всё же объявится среди ночи. Но было кое-что ещё.  
Медуза — сухая блондинка с короткой стрижкой. «Сухая» — самое подходящее слово к её внешности. На первый взгляд. Она носила укороченные брюки и лёгкие сандалии — и эта тонкая полоска щиколоток неизменно притягивала внимание.  
Посетители уже начинали расходиться и бармен расставляла стаканы по местам. Мерил невольно любовалась тем, как будто бы извиваются на руках татуировки-змеи при движении мускулов под кожей.  
— Вы так и не нашли Вэша Урагана?  
— Ты что-то о нём знаешь?  
— Гуманоидный тайфун, — Медуза ухмыльнулась. — У тебя опасная работа.  
— Кто-то должен, — Мерил хмыкнула, — попытаться предотвратить разрушения. Люди теряют всё. А иногда, — образ белого тела, рассеченного бордовой раной, снова всплыл в её мозгу, и она тряхнула головой, — и саму жизнь.  
— Так благородно. — Когда двойная дверь салуна скрипнула и последний посетитель покинул зал, Медуза перегнулась через стойку и коснулась губ Мерил лёгким поцелуем. Мерил прикрыла глаза и запустила руку в волосы девушки — они оказались удивительно мягкими.  
Это было именно то, что нужно.  
Медуза уселась на барную стойку и притянула Мерил к себе. Мерил, казавшаяся такой робкой, неожиданно для самой Медузы жарко ответила и повалила её на гладкую поверхность стола. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по рисункам-змеям: от кистей к предплечью и выше, вдоль ключиц. Черный топ полетел на пол: Мерил давно хотелось знать, где заканчиваются эти татуировки.

4.  
Девушки уже собрали вещи и собирались уезжать. Но весть о новом убийстве спутала их планы. Это означало, что Вэш ещё в городе.  
Мерил думала, что во второй раз будет проще. Но оказалось, что к этому невозможно привыкнуть. Запах — хуже всего был запах. Смерть наступила всего пару часов назад, и процесс гниения ещё не начался, но внутри человеческого тела оказалось так много всего, что может пахнуть ужасно. Раньше Мерил об этом не знала.  
— Опять вы. Немедленно покиньте место преступления.  
Мерил попыталась придать взгляду строгость:  
— Вы хотите, чтобы семья погибшей осталась без страховых выплат?  
Шериф в ответ махнул рукой. Это дело выбивало его из колеи явно не меньше, чем саму Мерил.  
Девушка подошла к трупу. Русые волосы, зёленые глаза. Женщина была уже не молода, но всё еще… Была. Безжизненное тело казалось Мерил не настоящим, как восковая кукла.  
Вертикальный разрез на шее был раскрыт, края раны закреплены чем-то вроде маленьких зажимов. Мерил невольно прикоснулась к собственной шее.  
Странным было отсутствие звука — в отличие от прошлого раза на полу не было крови. Под ногами — ни скрипело, ни хлюпало. Туфли остались чистыми. И вокруг всё — так чисто.  
Разгадка обнаружилась в соседней комнате, на полу: огромная направленная стрелка через весь зал. Красно-багровый вектор. Кто-то старался, очень старался вести линию прямо. Не проронить ни одной лишней капли.  
Девушку пронзил ужас. Такую же — в точности такую же — стрелку она уже видела. Прошлой ночью. Точно такая же стрелка начиналась на пояснице Медузы и вела вниз, ниже и ниже — Мерил несколько раз проводила по ней языком.  
Девушка кинулась прочь, к салуну.  
Была надежда — слабая-слабая надежда, что она просто ошиблась.

5.  
— Привет, — Медуза заглянула девушке в глаза. — А. Догадалась.  
Мерил не могла толком понять, что чувствует: в ее душе сплелись гнев, ярость, ужас, непонимание. «Догадалась», — так просто! Теперь девушка отчетливо поняла, что не ошиблась — и нужно сообщить шерифу. Пока у неё нет доказательств, но… Поток мыслей был прерван уколом. Наступила темнота.  
Было холодно. Сознание возвращалось тяжело. Мерил попробовала пошевелиться и поняла, что руки связаны. Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, и она различила силуэт Медузы в паре метров от себя. Девушка сидела, скрестив ноги, и читала какие-то слова на непонятном языке. Мерил попыталась скрыть своё пробуждение, но Медуза будто почувствовала взгляд. Голос её был тихим и шипящим.  
— Пришла в себя? Хорошо, — Медуза сжала что-то в руке с хлюпающим звуком. В нос ударил запах сырого мяса.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Мысли не слушались.  
— Ах, это? Это просто эксперимент. На самом деле я из другой реальности. Мне нужно вернуться обратно, но мои силы на этой земле слишком слабы, поэтому всё так затянулось.  
Мерил резко втянула воздух. Медуза приблизилась.  
— О, не волнуйся. Я возьму тебя с собой. — Мерил почувствовала дыхание на своём лице. — Знаешь, там у меня есть хвост. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
— Хорошо, — Мерил попыталась собраться, говорить спокойно. — Это может быть… Интересно.  
— Я так рада. — Медуза быстро провела языком по щеке девушки и удалилась в другую комнату.  
Мерил поняла, что дрожит. "Просто сумасшедшая, — думала она, — просто чокнутая. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох".  
Мысли путались и неслись истерическим хороводом. Мерил попробовала путы на прочность — туго. От отчаяния она задёргала руками, снова и снова, снова и снова. Дрожь усиливалась. Девушка попыталась сделать глубокий вдох — как учили на курсах полевых агентов. Но дыхание тоже будто вышло из-под контроля: вздохи прерывались дрожью. Зубы бились друг о друга и воздух выходил из легких со свистом.  
Чи-чи-чи-чи-чи.  
Мерил пыталась, пыталась сосредоточиться на вёревках. Сосредоточиться на какой-нибудь причине, по которой эту чокнутую ведьму не стоит бояться — но ни одной такой причины не находилось.  
Чи-чи-чи-чи-чи.  
Наконец вёревки поддались, и Мерил удалось освободить запястья. Повезло — под плащом остался револьвер. Не веря в свою удачу, девушка проверила патроны — на месте.  
Стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, девушка вышла из комнаты и на цыпочках отправилась по тёмному коридору. Из соседней комнаты был виден тусклый свет. Мерил поняла, что проскользнуть мимо, к лестнице — не удастся.  
Досчитав до трёх, девушка показалась в дверном проёме, нацеливая револьвер на Медузу. Та лишь улыбнулась.  
— Что же, стреляй.  
Руки продолжали трястись. Предохранитель снят, и палец уже скользнул на курок. И тут девушку поразило озарение: «Она не забыла забрать револьвер».  
— Я не убийца, — Мерил выпрямилась.  
— Я так и знала, дорогая, — Медуза сделала шаг вперед. Мерил сместила прицел и выстрелила — мимо, ещё выстрел — попала. Глаза Медузы расширились, а по ноге потекла кровь. Она остановилась всего на мгновение. Мерил прицелилась во второе бедро, но промазала — Медуза кинулась на неё.  
Цепкие пальцы стальной хваткой обвились вокруг горла, девушки повалились на пол. Новый выстрел — в стену. Мерил задыхалась. Тело ослабело, и сознание уже начало покидать её. Только в последний момент она обхватила револьвер покрепче и из последних сил ударила Медузу рукоятью по затылку. Хватка ослабла — ещё удар. Мерил вырвалась и вскочила, отлетела на пару шагов и прижалась к стене. Медуза тоже начала подниматься, тогда Мерил перехватила револьвер за ствол и нанесла удар Медузе по челюсти. Та снова упала на четвереньки. Сплюнула что-то, что со звоном ударилась о пол, но засмеялась и поползла в сторону Мерил. Следующий удар лишил её сознания.

6.  
Только когда замок наручников защёлкнулся на запястьях Медузы и шериф увел её прочь — Мерил смогла облокотиться на стену и наконец вздохнуть без дрожи.  
Мерил хотелось принять душ. Мерил хотелось провести в ванне неделю. Но рядом уже ждала Милли с вещами. А где-то там, в пустошах, ждал Вэш Ураган.  
Милли молчала, явно не зная что сказать.  
— Жаль, что в этом раз не поймали Вэша.  
— Ничего, семпай. В следующий раз — обязательно поймаем.  
— Интересно, какой он, этот гуманоидный тайфун.  
— Надеюсь, симпатичный, — вздохнула Милли.  
Мерил вспыхнула:  
— Да как ты можешь! — Она начала было размахивать руками, но от чего-то ей вдруг стало так смешно. Теперь она была готова ко всему.


End file.
